


love is stored in the boob

by 21tales



Series: gintama prompts [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Gen, step aside gintoki, they can't explain their feelings but they're SMITTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: "that's not my heart, that's my boob."a tsukkisachi one shot based on a prompt!





	love is stored in the boob

**Author's Note:**

> for kc, who always has the best prompts! thank you!
> 
> this takes place during the HDZ48 arc, just before diamond vacuum makes their epic entrance. enjoy!

“No, Sarutobi! I can’t do this!” Tsukuyo leaned down to remove the boots she was wearing, but Sacchan slapped her hands away and forced her to stand up straight.

“You can! It’s what we’ve been working for.” The kunoichi shook her by the shoulders, hoping to bring some sense into her as well as hoping to allow some blood to flow into Tsukuyo’s pale face. 

Her hesitation was unbelievable! And here Sacchan thought she was being her usual frustratingly cool self, quietly smoking her pipe when in reality, she’d been  _freaking_ out the entire time. And curse her for only deciding to let Sacchan know when they were just about to leave for the concert hall.

“Working for it doesn’t mean we’re actually any good at it!” Tsukuyo protested. “I don’t know the first thing about being an idol. Hell, I don’t even know how to be feminine! How am I supposed to attract all those fans, Sarutobi?”

She had to be kidding. With the purple kimono draped over one shoulder, her blonde hair tied to one side, and the whole innocent-girl act she seemed to be good at, who wouldn’t be sold? There was a reason she ranked so high in the popularity poll, dammit! Sacchan knew they were in this together as Diamond Perfume (rechristened Diamond Vacuum) and it  _pissed_ her off how much cooler Tsukki looked than her. They were only supposed to play the part of an idol, but the so-called Courtesan of Death certainly  _looked_  the part despite having no idea about how femininity even worked. 

It pissed Sacchan off that Tsukuyo didn’t even know her own potential. It pissed her off a lot.

“Oh, so you trust Otae and Kyuubei to pull it off?” Sacchan snapped. “Of course,  _I_ can play the bombshell-beauty part. Frankly, I’m enough to carry this group ahead of the other one in terms of looks alone but  _you_...”

She really didn’t think she was cut out for this? With her calm demeanour and her tights and those boots...seriously, what was  _up_ with those boots because Sacchan definitely wouldn’t mind being stepped on by—

She stopped her train of thought before it could go beyond limits that even the masochist kunoichi couldn’t go. Not when those actions were reserved for Gin-san, and Gin-san alone. Sure, there were times Tsukki’s smile was prettier than the moon and  _sometimes_ Sacchan would feel that strange feeling in her chest every time she’d laugh, or the way their eyes met every once in a while when they talked...

Maybe all that frustration just bordered on admiration.

“I can’t do this!” Tsukuyo cried out.

“ _Yes, you can!”_ Sacchan seethed. She placed her hand on Tsukki’s chest. “You’ve got to trust your Yoshiwara-made heart!”

A moment passed in silence. Tsukuyo fell awfully quiet and all the panic on her face slowly dissolved. Sacchan felt that maybe her words finally got to her as the colour finally returned to Tsukuyo’s features. More and more colour. 

Perhaps it was a bit too much colour. 

Had Tsukki’s face always been this red?

“Sarutobi,” Tsukuyo finally said, grasping Sacchan’s arm, a ghost of a shadow over her face, “that’s not my heart. That’s my boob.”

“So?” Sacchan said. “Your heart, your boob.  _I_ love them the same.”

Another moment passed in silence. After that, it was Sacchan’s turn to go red. She felt heat flow into her cheeks and she was so hot that she could almost feel steam forcing its way out her ears. 

 _She totally said that out loud!_  There was no recovery from this.

“Sarutobi,” Tsukuyo said again, snapping her out of her thoughts. “You’re still holding my boob.”

“Ah!” Sacchan retracted her arm, growing redder by the minute. “I didn’t—I mean, I didn’t really—Just forget what I said!”

Sacchan turned her back towards Tsukki and placed her hand on the wall, leaning over to take in a deep breath. There was no way she said that to her face! It didn’t even make sense! What was that even supposed to mean, besides being ridiculously cheesy? Her mind was spinning with excuses, but none were useful. 

There was absolutely no recovery from this.

Tsukki cleared her throat behind her “So, I think I’m gonna go after all,” she said, trying to change the subject to Sacchan’s relief.

“Yeah! That’s great!” If only they could forget this ever happened, they could make it to the stadium with no residual tension between them.

“Only if you hold my hand instead of my boob.”

Sacchan’s heart skipped a beat. "Wh—" 

Tsukki let out a nervous laugh. “I’m kidding!” She waved her off. “I was just trusting my Yoshiwara-made heart to practice, what do ya call it, flirting?” 

Sacchan could handle all sorts of terribly twisted sexual acts (or so she thought) but nothing made her weaker than whatever was going on between the two of them right now. Not when she looked like that, dressed all pretty and flowery with the most endearing blush on her face coupled with a contrasting smirk playing on her lips, saying things she could never have mustered up the courage to say.

“L-let’s go!” Sacchan almost cried out, louder than she wanted to be. She couldn’t handle this frustration within her. “We’re running out of time!”

In one swift motion, the ninja rushed out of the room, leaving the leader of the Hyakka smiling to herself like an idiot.


End file.
